Ethara
by xxlove2dancexx
Summary: Mr and Mrs Morgan on a a romantic getaway for two weeks, leaving Jane and Ethan in the hands of Sarah. What if Ethan and Sarah were in a secret relationship? What if Sarah gets pregnant? Read on to find out more ...
1. Getting together

_Ding Dong…_

The doorbell rang at the Morgan's front door, alerting the family that their 'loving', vampire, babysitter was ready to serve her night with the two 'angel' (demon) children.

"Hello, Sarah." Mrs. Morgan greeted Sarah, standing at the front door. "Come on in, Ethan is upstairs-"

"With Benny." Sarah finished for her.

"Actually no, he is upstairs by himself, I don't know if Benny will come over later or not, but Ethan is upstairs by himself trying to fix something on his profile page thingy, and Jane is, well, I don't know what Jane is doing…"

"Okay." Sarah smiled. "Have fun tonight."

Mr. and Mrs. Morgan walked out, leaving Sarah to sit for the night.

Sarah has been waiting the whole week for this night. Hanging with the over excited 8 year old? **(A/N: How old is Jane?)**Not very fun... Seeing her 'best friend' from school, working his geek thang? Yes, very, very fun...

And to make it even better, Benny wasn't there so he couldn't bother her while she was concentrating on Ethan.

Jane ran into the front hallway, where Sarah was still standing.

"Hi Jane." Sarah greeted her. "What do you wanna do tonight?"

"I don't know. I got a new movie, if you want to watch it?" Jane suggested.

"Uh, sure!" Sarah fake smiled.

What Sarah really wanted to do was to go upstairs and hang out with her geek.

Sarah and Jane walked into the family room, Jane started setting up the movie stuff, when Sarah asked, "Should I see if Ethan wants to join us, since he is by himself?"

"Nah, Benny is bound to come over sometime tonight." Jane replied, not even looking up from the VCR.

"I still think that we should ask, just incase, he wants to, so I think I will just head upstairs?" Sarah asked nervously.

"Sure." Jane pressed play on the movie.

Sarah walked upstairs to Ethan's room, it was cracked open.

"Knock, knock." Sarah barely said.

She walked right in without Ethan saying anything.

Ethan turned around, so Sarah could see him without a shirt on.

"Oh, I'm sorry Eth." Sarah covered her eyes, she was blushing.

"Oh, it's okay Sarah, I'll put a shirt on." Ethan said.

Ethan did as he said, and put on a green graphic tee shirt, "Sarah? Do you have a fever? Your face is bright red?"

Ethan felt Sarah's forehead, "You're warm too, I think you should rest tonight, and I'll help with Jane?"

That made Sarah blush even more. Ethan than caught on. "Oh, you're blushing… What at?"

"Nothing." She quickly replied.

"Oh, so what's up?" Ethan sat on his bed.

"Jane and I were going to watch a movie, do you want to join us?"

"Uh, sure. Which movie?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know."

They both walked downstairs to see Jane asleep on the couch. There was a fairy movie playing on the tv, so they both walked back upstairs.

"Wow. I don't want to see that movie again." Ethan said, breaking the silence.

"You've seen it before?" Sarah giggled.

"Hey, I was forced." Ethan put his hands up.

"By Benny?" Sarah asked, with the eyebrows up.

"No… uh yes…" Ethan looked down.

"What was he going to do if you didn't watch it?" Sarah asked grinning a little bit.

They were back in Ethan's bed room by then.

"Benny knows everything…"

"And?"

"He can tell secrets…"

"I swear you two are worse than girls…" Sarah laughed, looking around his room.

"So what are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"I was fixing stuff on my computer…"

"Oh, do you want to go back to that?"

"No, I already have it done."

"Kay, um, so now what do you want to do?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"I don't know…"

"Wanna work your geek thang?" she said, then she realized what came out of her mouth, and clapped her hands over it.

"What?" Ethan asked, smirking.

"Nothing, I said nothing…"

"Aww, does wittle Sawah have a crush on the geek?"

"Never call me that." Sarah frowned.

"Do you, Sarah?"

"Maybe…" Sarah looked away.

"Maybe?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, I don't know, I said maybe cause yes I kinda do, but Erica can't know so I can't start anything."

"Oh, well what if we be a secret?"

"It will eventually get out."

"But I will cover, we could start a secret relationship…"

"Um sure, as long as no one knows, not even your parents."

"Agreed, so Sarah, will you be my secret girlfriend?"

"I would love too." Sarah smiled.

"One more good thing about it being a secret, as long as you are okay with it, is I can do this."

Ethan pushed Sarah onto the bed so she was lying down and pinned her hands over her head.

"Are you okay with this?"

"Go." Sarah asked.

Ethan smirked and kissed her, in a couple minutes Ethan his toungue in her mouth, and both of their shirts were off.

They broke off for a second, "Jeez, Ethan, you move fast."Sarah gasped for air.

"Yup." He was smirking.

"So have you done this before?" Sarah asked.

"Heck no…"

"Oh…"

Then, they heard the front door open. Someone was coming upstairs.

Ethan quickly got off of Sarah and put his shirt on, handing Sarah hers. She put it on and started to fix her hair, when the door opened. It was Ethan's dad.

"Ethan, do you know where Sarah-" Then he saw her. "is…"

"Yup, she is right here. She was helping me fix something on my computer…" Ethan nervously grinned.

"But your computer is off…"

"Yeah, she accidently turned it off."

Sarah smacked him in the arm.

"Oh, okay…" Ethan's dad replied, handing Sarah the money for babysitting. "Thanks again Sarah, for babysitting tonight."

"I should be heading out, bye Ethan." Sarah walked out of the room, and outside.

A few minutes later, Sarah texted Ethan.

_To: Me_

_From: Sarah Sweetie_

_We have to be more careful next time! We're gonna get caught!_

_Anyways, thanks, and goodnight!_

_XX Sarah_


	2. The morning meeting

_Beep Beep Beep Beep…_

Ethan crawled out of his bed and slammed down the snooze button on his alarm clock. Mornings were never fun. Especially Mondays… Back to school, back to classes, back to homework, back to annoying jocks… But there is something that would light up his day. Sarah. After what had happened on Friday, Ethan couldn't wait to go to school that morning.

They hadn't seen each other since Friday, it's only been texting back and forth, but that would usually end when Ethan was spending time with Benny or his family, and Sarah was working on homework or chilling with Erica.

Once Ethan dressed, he headed right downstairs, opening up his phone, discovering that Sarah had sent him a text at 6:43 am. It was now 7. The message read:

_To: Me_

_From: Sarah Sweetie_

_Morning! Wanna meet up and walk to school at 7:05?_

_-Sarah 3_

Ethan quickly replied:

_To: Sarah Sweetie_

_From: Me_

_Morning Sunshine! Of course, where? How about a block over from my house? Meet you there?_

_-Ethan ;)_

Ethan walked straight out the door without stopping for breakfast, today was bring your kid to work day so Jane went with their mother, and Ethan to take the bus or walk.

About a block over, Ethan met Sarah. His girlfrie- correction, secret girlfriend. And let me tell you, Ethan's mouth dropped open.

Her hair was curled to perfection cascading down her back and shoulders, she had a little eyeshadow and blush on, but nothing to much, she was wearing a maroonish colored tank top under a white and black striped sweatshirt with a black and white floral shirt with black and white lace up heels. **(Picture on profile)**

"Hey Sarah."He smiled at her.

"Hi." She looked around for a second before pulling him behind a shed.

She grabbed him by the shoulders, smacking her lips on his, working quickly to get a good morning kiss before school. Even though they would be late, it would be totally worth it. Ethan caught on to what she was doing and shoved his tounge down her throat, making her gag a little bit.

They continued for a little while longer before they heard a door open near to them. They were in Mr. Smith's yard, it was his son Nick who might have seen them.

"Who's out there?" he asked, he sounded funny, he was most likely sick… again…

He walked down the patio and into the grass, heading towards the shed. But when he looked behind it, nothing was there.

Sarah and Ethan had fled right to school, making sure that they weren't seen, but as you know, it they keep pulling that out in public, they are going to get caught…


End file.
